Uncertainty
by demigod92
Summary: Due to some personal reasons I'm dropping this story and I'm not going to write anymore stories. If anyone feels like picking this up or taking the idea feel free to do so.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Summary: High School, life, social issues, friends, enemies, and maybe somewhere love?

Parrings: Jade/Cat Tori/Beck Andre/Trina Robbie/Brenda

A/N: Yeah I'm not a good writer but I still want to give it a shot.

* * *

Cat's Pov

_ I don't know what it is but theres just something about the way she acts, talks, smiles, that just seems to make me feel unusual. In a good way, but everyone tells me that girls shouldn't like other girls or think about them in a love kind of way. I'm so confused I don't even know if I like her, I think I do I'm just not sure though. Doesn't matter anyway she has a boyfriend and probably thinks I'm just some annoying crazy girl. _The sound of the lunch bell snapped me out of my thoughts as everyone rushed out the door. Usually I'd be all for lunch but today I just had too much on my mind, plus I felt sick to my stomach. Grabbing my bag I headed out the door for the bathroom praying that it was mostly if not completely empty. Thankfully no one was there so I just rushed into the first stall and let the tears that had been threatening to over flow just fall to the ground. I cried silently until I heard the bathroom door open and close. Rubbing my face I tried my best to erase the tear stains on my cheeks so no one could see me like this. To no avail it did no good if I couldn't stop crying no matter how badly I wanted to stop. I figured that it was Jade and Trina who had come in because one who going on about how great she was while the other person kept telling her to shut up. I couldn't help but cringe a little knowing that Jade was just on the other side of the stall door, causing me to cry even harder. I hadn't even noticed Trina left until I heard Jade say, "Thank God she left,"

"Cat, I know you're in there," Jade sighed, "Whats wrong?" I was stunned that she knew it was me but then again Jade always seemed to know where I was.

"Go away," I pleaded quietly.

"Don't make me break the door down," she warned sternly.

Reluctantly I opened the door and walked out, but I refused to look Jade in the eye. She asked me again but I still didn't answer instead I looked down at my feet. I heard her sigh heavily before I felt her wrap her arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace. Sinking to my knees I couldn't help but start sobbing again, wondering why she had to make things so damn hard. She held me for what seemed like forever just trying to comfort me. I couldn't help but think that Jade didn't seem like the kind of person who would do this but it was just another thing that made me lover her more. She called my name and looking up at her through teary eyes I felt my heart skip a beat at the sudden realization of how close our faces were. She was being so cruel without even knowing it and I couldn't help but go against my better judgment. Leaning in I captured her lips in a small but emotion filled kiss.

Pulling back quickly I covered my mouth realizing what I'd just done. Without a word I got up and left, leaving behind a rather confused Jade. I couldn't believe I'd really just kissed Jade I felt so bad. There was no way I could face Jade ever again after that, she probably hates me now. I darted out the entrance of the school only to be greeted by heavy rain and wind. I couldn't have made things any worse but I was sure I'd find some way to. My legs continued to carry me away from the school, my friends, and Jade taking me as far as I could go. I didn't know how far I'd run when I found my self face first on the cold ground, let alone where I was. Pulling my knees into my chest I couldn't help but wallow in self pity. All I could think about was how bad things went with Jade and how she'd probably never speak to me again. I tried to think of something happy or good, but some how anything along the lines of that usually involved Jade. No matter what I thought of my thoughts kept drifting back to her again and again. Each time that happened I felt like my heart was breaking into smaller pieces it hurt so much. I kept asking myself why this and why that only to end up more upset with myself.

Looking around I couldn't help but notice how dull and lifeless everything seemed now. Funny enough even though I had no clue where I was going I ended up about a block from Jade's house. Why did everything have to keep reminding me of Jade. It was like throwing salt in a fresh wound and I hated it. I mean really its like the world enjoys watching me suffer and now its taunting me. More tears found their way down my cheeks as I thought more about. I was beginning to think my parents were right maybe there was something wrong with me mentally. They always said it wasn't normal to be the way I am or do the things I do. I remembered Robbie's grandmother telling me I had psychological problems or that something had to be wrong with me, because of the way my hair is. I'm starting to think that my be true and I just didn't want to admit it so I kept telling myself and others my hair had nothing to do with that.

A/N: Really tired don't know if it makes sense let me know if I should continue or leave it for dead?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Summary: High School, life, social issues, friends, enemies, and maybe somewhere love?

Parrings: Jade/Cat Tori/Beck Andre/Trina Robbie/Brenda

A/N: Yeah I'm not a good writer but I still want to give it a shot.

* * *

Jade's Pov

I sat on the floor in complete shock, _Had Cat really just kissed me? _Shaking my head I grabbed my bag and headed out the door after her. I heard someone call out my name and the next thing I knew I was on the ground again. "Ow," I groaned rubbing my head, looking up to see Tori in front of me. "What's the big rush?" she asked lending me a hand. "Nothing, I have to go sorry," I answered rushing past her. "Hey wait," she called grabbing my arm. "What?" I snapped, "I have to go!" Rolling her eyes, "I just saw Cat run out, what happened?" pressed Tori. "How do you know I had anything o do with it?" I demanded. "I don't know maybe because you came running after her," she answered sarcastically. "It's none of your business!" I shouted breaking free of her grasp and leaving.

Getting in trouble for skipping class and leaving school was the last thing on my mind, right now finding Cat is my first priority. Sure I'd known Cat for years but we didn't really start getting to know each other till our second year of high school. Plus she'd only been to my house once because we were paired together for a project. _Man you would think it would be easy to find Cat with her unique sense of style, guess not..._ Looking at my phone I read 3:00 which meant school got out not too long ago. Sighing I scrolled through my contacts to Beck's number and texted him.

_"Hey,"_

_"Hey yourself. What's up?"_

_"Nothing. Do you have Cat's number by any chance?"_

_"Yeah, what's going on between you two anyway? I talked to Tori and she mentioned something was up."_

_"It's nothing,"_

_"If you don't tell me I wont give you her number,"_

_"Fine she was upset so I went to see what was wrong and she ended up running off,"_

_"Thank you, now here's her number *******,"_

_"Thanks I'll talk to you later,"_

_"Alright, love you,"_

_"Love you too,"_

I couldn't help but feel odd about the last text I sent, but it made me uneasy. Pushing it away I dialed Cat's number, after two rings I heard what sounded like an answer. "Hello, Cat?" "Who is this?" she sniffled. "Jade," I stated. "I'm so sorry!" she cried before hanging up. _Damn it!_ Redialing her number I started walking home, "Hello?" she answered. "Cat don't hang up!" I warned. She didn't respond verbally instead she just sniffled. "Cat where are you?" I sighed. "About a block from your house," she choked out. "Don't go anywhere please, I'm on my way," I told her hanging up, looking around I couldn't seem to find her but at least I knew she was around here. Crossing the street I noticed her sitting under a tree with her knees pulled up to her chest on the other side of the road. Relief washed over me the moment I spotted her and I felt like I could get to her faster.

"Cat!" I breathed kneeling down next to her. Pulling her into a hug I held onto her like my life depended on it. "Damn it don't just go running off!" I scolded. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Don't apologize it's not your fault," I told her burying my face in her shoulder. "Yes it is," she objected. Shaking my head I tightened my hold around her. I could feel her body shaking with sobs and it almost broke my heart just seeing her so hurt. Whispering in her ear that it was okay I tried my best to comfort her and let her know that I wasn't upset with her.

Cat's Pov

Someone called out my name from across the street but I just didn't have the will to look up. There was also a chance that someone had just seen a stray cat, but then I felt a pair of warm arms embrace me tightly causing me to cry harder. Even though the rain had let up I still felt like my body was heavier than lead, and not because of the person holding me. It didn't take me more than I second to realize it was Jade, her comforting scent of something sweet that was hers and hers alone. I couldn't help but apologize when she scolded me, but she disapproved of my apology telling me it wasn't my fault. I felt her warm breath against my skin as she placed her head in my shoulder, making me wonder why she was being so nice. I knew no one would ever think that Jade would do something like this or even show the slightest bit of emotion, let alone be nice. Yet here she was holding me, comforting me, just being Jade. The Jade almost no one ever saw who showed she cared and wasn't just mean.

My tears just wouldn't stop falling though and I couldn't shake the feeling that she was just pitying me. "Don't be nice to me" I cried, "Don't comfort me or act like you care, if you're just pretending," I felt her head snap up in shock, "I'm not pretending!" she shouted lifting my head up staring me in the eyes. Before I even had a chance to say anything felt her pulled my head forward and press her lips to mine. My mind went blank and I my heart took over as she deepened the kiss, sliding my eyes closed I hoped this wasn't a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

Summary: High School, life, social issues, friends, enemies, and maybe somewhere love?

Parrings: Jade/Cat Tori/Beck Andre/Trina Robbie/Brenda

A/N: I think it's time for this to take a look through someone else's eyes.

* * *

Tori's Pov

Turning the volume on my Ipod all the way up I tried to drown out Trina's non stop talking on our way to the mall. I hated that our parents made us ride together to school every morning because some how I always ended up getting dragged around. I noticed the rain had started letting up and that the clouds were starting to clear up a bit until something else caught my attention. Starring out the window in complete shock I couldn't believe what I was seeing Jade was kissing Cat. Shaking my head I looked again to see if maybe I was hallucinating, but the image hadn't changed in fact if anything they looked even more into it. "Tori!" whined Trina drawing my attention away from them. "What?" I groaned pulling out my ear buds. "Were here!" she exclaimed. Picking up my purse I followed her into the mall for another one of her two hour mall trips. _Does Beck know about Jade and Cat? Should I tell him, no that wouldn't be right Jade's probably telling him right now. Damn I wish I hadn't seen that cause now I just can't stop thinking about it. Ugh!_

Walking towards the book store I left Trina to go where ever telling her to call/text me when she was done. I thought about maybe going shopping but I felt like reading would kill more time faster, and maybe help me stop thinking about earlier. Buried in my thoughts I barely noticed the person in front of me as I walked into them. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologized realizing that the person I'd run into to was Beck. "No worries," he assured extending his hand towards me. Nodding a thanks I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet. "So, what brings you here?" he asked. "My sister," I chuckled rolling my eyes. "So, you talked Jade recently?" I wondered. "Yeah not for long though she just wanted to get Cat's number," he explained, "Why?" "Oh just curious I saw her on the way here," I told him. "Oh, cool," he responded nodding.

"You know I think I'm going to break up with Jade,"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know we've been dating for a really long time and yeah I love her, but I think more as a best friend rather than a girlfriend,"

"Oh that makes sense. Have you talked to her about it?"

"Well not yet but I get the feeling she thinks the same thing,"

_Yeah considering what I saw your probably right. _"Yeah she probably does,"

"I hope so because even if we aren't dating I'd still like to have her in my life,"

"I think a lot of people are like that, but it doesn't always work out. I hope it does for you though,"

"Thanks, I hope so too,"

The sound of my phone interrupted our conversation making me realize that Trina might be done. Checking my phone it told me I had a text from her about where I was. Rolling my eyes I turned back to Beck, "Sorry I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow," I told him. "Alright," he agreed leaning in giving me a goodbye kiss, that I couldn't help but think was a little more than friendly. Waving goodbye I went to go meet Trina by the car, not even caring that I was going to have to listen to her complain about who knows what. I just couldn't stop smiling, I felt like I was flying the whole way home just repeating the scene over and over in my head. The sound of Trina screaming at me snapped me back to reality abruptly and anything but nicely. Sighing I got out of the car and went into the house heading straight to my room to get ready for dinner. Parents are so weird randomly deciding that we should go out to dinner at some place that wasn't casual but at the same time not really fancy. Rummaging through my clothes for something that would fit where we were going I pulled out a blue top and a pair of dark pants. I'd just finished getting ready when I heard my phone going off alerting me of a new text. Looking at my phone I noticed it was Beck.

_"Hey, whats going on?"_

_Hey, not much getting ready to go to dinner. You?"_

_"Not too much but Jade and I have broken up,"_

_"Oh I'm sorry,"_

_"Don't be everything is fine we both agreed that we thought of each other more like best friends,"_

_"Oh that's good, I'm glad everything worked out,"_

_"Yeah same here. Anyway I better let you go, but there's something I want to ask you tomorrow,"_

_"Alright, see you tomorrow. Goodnight."_

_"Night,"_

I couldn't stop wondering about what Beck wanted to ask me tomorrow, hoping that he'd ask me what I figured her wanted to ask. Even through dinner I was only half there responding when spoken to stuff like that, but in truth my mind wasn't. I can't even really remember the dinner or the ride to and from, just bits and pieces but I just couldn't find anything of importance to me about dinner. Finally just crawling into bed I let my mind have a rest as I drifted off to sleep just waiting for tomorrow to come.


	4. Author's note

Hey sorry guys but it might take me awhile to update now since I'm starting summer school. I'll still try to update at least once a week but I'm really sorry if I can't I'm trying to make up two semesters of biology in one summer.


End file.
